danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hideyoshi Hasegawa
is the Protagonist of Danganronpa: World at Arms, and a Participant to the Paradise Academy's Declaration of The 22nd Century War Killing Game. He is titled as the Ultimate Defense Attorney (Romaji: 究極の防衛弁護士 chō kōkō kyū no bengoshi. Super High School Level Attorney). Hasegawa is a Tall, Athletic-Weight, Semi Pale Skin, Young Man. He wears Green Jeans, a White Short-Sleeved Shirt with a Lime Tie, a Green Vest, and Black Shoes. He also has his Attorney's Badge on his Vest. On the back of his Vest is his Former High School Symbol (Silver Oak Academy). Hasegawa is considered Friendly, Optimistic, and Energetic. He will not rest until all Evidence to prove his Client's Innocence is found. However, Hasegawa has a Mean Side, as well. If someone does harm to his Friends or Family, he will not show Mercy. Early Life Hasegawa was always a Friendly Kid. From his Elementary School Days, he had lots of Friends. He was raised by his Wealthy Parents, doing all sorts of activities, mostly Martial Arts, Music and Sports, but once he became 16, his Parents started acting weird. He finally learned what happened when he became 18, after he graduated from Silver Oak High School. His parents were accused of Drug Dose, and that they should get arrested. Hasegawa was studying to become a lawyer, and since he was a Young Adult, he was allowed to be his Parent's Lawyer. Sure enough, his Parents were found innocent, and so he decided to continue taking cases, concluding in Hasegawa opening a Law Office, to help the others in need of innocence. And thus, he became the Ultimate Defense Attorney. Danganronpa: New-Born Mutual Killing In the Side-Story "New-Born Mutual Killing", it is shown that Hasegawa has become the New Leader of Willing Discipline. The day after Keshijirin was voted as the New Leader, the Former Leader invites him to have a talk with him. It is revealed that the Former Leader of Willing Discipline is actually The Mastermind of the Killing Game of Paradise Academy, although its not said Directly. The Mastermind tells Hasegawa about their Future as the Winners of the 22nd Century War, and that the Tense Exiles will become their slaves. Hasegawa states that this is a bit "To-the-Top Torture", as the 2 Teams were promised to not use the Losers as "Pets". The Mastermind doesn't fight back, saying only: "Well, you are the Leader now. That was just my Plan before I was kicked out of my Position. It's not like I plan to do this behind your back.". Hasegawa now takes Responsibility of the Team. [[Danganronpa: World at Arms|'Danganronpa: World at Arms']] The 22nd Century War Arc During The 22nd Century War The War of the 22nd Century was the time Crime Lords were becoming the Rulers of the World. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't be served with a Sword of Justice. Hasegawa, as the Athletic Shaped Person that he was, and still is, was able to put some of the Minor Criminals, and One of the Great Crime Lords behind the Bars. When the War arrived to Japan, Justice was impossible to be served. Keshijirin was forced to Join one Side, so he picked Willing Discipline. He wanted an End to this War, as he didn't want to see any more people suffer. The Paradise Academy Killing Game Arc Prologue: A War that's about to End... or is it? The war was about to finally end, but only One Side could come victorious. The 2 Sides of the War had arranged a Meeting at Paradise Academy, to decide about the Winning Side of the War, with 8 People from each Side. Hasegawa was the last one of his Team to arrive at the Academy, as 7 others from his Side were already there, and they met with their Rival Side at the Academy's Gym. As the Meeting began, the 16 Students started about the War being the most horrible thing in the History of the Universe, and deciding the Winning Side would mean torture to the Lost. Hasegawa refused to let the Losing Side suffer, if his Side wins the War, and that everything should be better for both sides, and not only 1. Monokuma appears in the Gym's Stage before anyone could reply to Hasegawa's Promise, and Announces his Solution to the 16 Students. Hasegawa obviously things this Idea is Madness, and everyone agrees with him. Monokuma becomes infuriated, and calls his Monobeasts to low down the 16 Students' nerves. Thus, Hasegawa and the 15 other Students are forced to Participate. Chapter 01: War for Freedom, Freedom for Blood T.B.A Chapter 2 - An Endless Cycle of Death T.B.A Chapter 3 - Prison with No Exit, Corridor with No End T.B.A Chapter 4 - A Dark Age in the Destroyed World T.B.A Chapter 5 - Hell or High Murder T.B.A Chapter 6 - Sayonara, Danganronpa! T.B.A Epilogue - The End of a Tragedy T.B.A Ultimate Defense Attorney Hasegawa is able to detect the Lies of Witnesses, and always find a contradiction at the Prosecutors' Statements, no matter how Flawless they are. He has a Law Firm with 9 other Co-Workers, who are as passionate for their work as Hasegawa. Martial Arts Hasegawa has been studying Martial Art since the Age of 10. He has learned every possible move in existence, so he's basically a Worthy Opponent. Trial and Error - Ultimate Defense Attorney's (Failed) Execution Hasegawa is appeared in a courtroom, with his hands chained, with thousand if Monokumas on the audience sears, gossiping and holding signs that say "Guilty!". The Real Monokuma appears in the Judge's desk, wearing a judge wig. He pounds his Gavel, and the courtroom rooftop opens, revealing a Giant Gavel. Monokuma pounds his Gavel, and the Giant Gavel falls, about to splash Hasegawa. The Monokumas of the audience start cheering, making Fun of Hasegawa, while he is slowly falling to Despair, but suddenly, the chains on Hasegawa's hands are removed, and a chain appears from the Main Entrance Door, and grabs Hasegawa's neck, pulling him away from the fall of the Giant Gavel. Hasegawa disappears from the Courtroom, the Giant Gavel pounds on the ground, and then the Screen turns Black. Willing Discipline Taro Hohki Hasegawa and Taro have been classmates at Silver Oak Academy for 3 Years, before the 22nd Century War Started in Japan. The have been really close friends, as the have the same taste with books. During the Killing Game, Hasegawa and Taro made a Promise. A Promise to escape Paradise Academy together, in Chapter 1. During Chapter 3, Taro starts to believe that Hasegawa plans to kill someone, and keeps her guard. Once Hasegawa invites her to his room, she brings a knife with her. Only to be revealed that he just wanted to spend some time with his Friend. Afterwards, she gets killed by Arai Yuko, making Keshijirin's anger over the Tense Exiles even Stronger, as he failed to complete his promise, to escape with his Friend. Buncho Miyajima Hasegawa sees Buncho as "A Man that serves an Important Role to Adults", as he knows better then everyone else, that every Adult in this World needs Coffee to live. Makoto Matsumara T.B.A. Raku Toru T.B.A. Fumihiko Toya T.B.A. Matsushita Reiko V.2.1.5 T.B.A. Yone Taheiji Hasegawa has always been a Fan of Martial Arts, so its no surprise that Him and Taheiji would become friends. Taheiji may be the Ultimate Martial Arts Master, he cannot outsmart Hasegawa's Speed and Strength. Taheiji thinks that Hasegawa should be the True Ultimate Martial Arts Master. Tense Exiles Saeko Yamada As they're both the Leaders of their Teams, Hasegawa and Saeko have some Strong bond, as they're always happy to see each other. Yuri Monomonoi T.B.A. Kinuko Soga T.B.A. Naoko Sawamatsu T.B.A. Shinobu Kawazu T.B.A. Kobayashi Tsuginori T.B.A. Arai Yuko T.B.A. Kawachi Shozo Hasegawa sees Kawachi as "A Riddle trapped in an Enigma", as everything about him is quite strange. That doesn't mean that he can't be a Good Friend. Paradise Academy Monokuma Hasegawa has high suspicions on Monokuma, as the Idea of a Killing Game to declare the Winning Side of the War seems a bit ridiculous. Other then that, he's often very Angry at Monokuma at the Class Trials and sometimes shouts back at him. Quotes |-|World at Arms= '' * "My name... is Hideyoshi Hasegawa. They call me the Ultimate Defense Attorney." '''Prologue' *"Our Friends, our Families... even the people we personally don't know... they have suffered long enough..." *"Listen, I don't want to raise my voice unless it is very necessary, but you, Mister, are starting to get a bit on my nerves." *"I won't allow such nonsense to commence! We had enough manslaughter already!" *"I promise You, right here, right, now, as the Leader of Willing Discipline, that if our Team wins this war, I won't allow you to become our slaves!" *"What the hell?! You're asking us to kill each other for the fate of the War? That's bullshit, and You know it!" Chapter 1 T.B.A. Chapter 2 T.B.A. Chapter 3 T.B.A. Chapter 4 T.B.A. Chapter 5 T.B.A. Chapter 6 T.B.A. Epilogue T.B.A. Chirikatomo Keshijirin Illustration.png Chirikatomo Keshijirin's Former High School Symbol (240px).png Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Danganronpa: World at Arms Characters